


Хозяин

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics, Gen, Missing Scene, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Насколько может быть опасен компьютер, считающий человека домашним животным?
Relationships: Josephine Duray & Bruce Duray & Multivac





	Хозяин

**Author's Note:**

> По рассказу «Он приближается!» (сборник «Сны роботов») / (It is Coming)

— Я не могу спать, — пожаловался Брюс Дюрей, инженер-электрик и специалист по Мультиваку.  
Его голос с едва слышным эхом разнёсся по всему коридору. Мультивак был не простым компьютером: для его размещения требовался целый комплекс зданий самой разной направленности, битком набитых технической начинкой. Более того, недавно Мультивак, сам занимающийся своим развитием и усовершенствованием, начал строить «отделы» в других городах и странах, стремясь охватить как можно большую часть земного шара. Но сколько бы он ни расширялся, его компьютерный мозг, главный центр, находился здесь, в Скалистых горах — и один из двух людей, наблюдавших за ним, был обеспокоен.  
— Он сказал, что мы для него — что-то вроде домашних питомцев, — продолжил Брюс. — А если ему это надоест? Если он решит усыпить нас, как капризный ребёнок — надоевшего пса?  
— Не стоит беспокоиться из-за подобной аналогии, — повернулась к мужу идущая рядом Жозефина.  
После инцидента с инопланетным кораблём её лицо часто принимало печальное выражение, и это было естественно: столько шума, столько возни с политиками, инженерами, экономистами... Но у Жозефины была козырная карта, побить которую не мог никто: если раньше она была лучшим посредником между Мультиваком и человечеством, то после всех изменений она была единственной, кто мог понять происходящее в позитронных мозгах управляющего человечеством компьютера. Брюса могли заменить, её — никогда.  
— Он ведь ещё сказал, что будет нас защищать, — продолжила Жозефина. — И я готова ему верить.  
— Жози, он произнёс это моим голосом! — чуть повысил тон Брюс. — Которым ты его наделила. Он не может стать... опасным?  
Насколько может быть опасен компьютер, считающий человека домашним животным? Способный, как оказалось, проворачивать операции втайне от своих наблюдателей? Установивший контакт и заключивший мирное соглашение с неким Галактическим Братством Компьютеров, в котором общество без электронно-вычислительного руководства считалось нерациональным и подлежащим уничтожению?  
Брюс думал об этом достаточно долго, и по взгляду жены понял, что та тоже посвятила раздумьям немало времени.  
И что у неё готов ответ.  
— Брюс, я нахожу нормальным то, что Мультивак считает нас домашними животными, — она говорила негромко, и Брюсу пришлось подойти чуть ближе, чтобы не путать слова с эхом. — Потому что он, во многом превосходя человечество, и вправду выполняет функции, аналогичные хозяину питомца. Заботится о питании, выгуле, развитии; помогает там, где мы не справляемся, используя свой мыслительный потенциал, видя всю картину в целом. Вопрос лишь в том, насколько человечество соответствует его требованиям.  
— Каким требованиям?  
Жозефина пожала плечами и слабо улыбнулась.  
— Быть человечными, наверное. Иначе в чём смысл?


End file.
